Kłamstwo, piosenki (odcinek 191)
Kłamstwo, piosenki to 31 odcinek trzeciego sezonu serialu Violetta. Opis Violetta życzy ojcu szczęścia w jego związku z Priscillą. Federico mówi Ludmile, że nie chce być z kimś, kto idzie po trupach, by osiągnąć swój cel, i że ona zdradziła Violettę i Studio, któremu w tej chwili powinna ona pomóc. Violetta, Ludmiła i ich przyjaciele śpiewają "Esto no puede terminar" na cześć Germana i Priscilli. Angie mówi Germanowi, że bardzo cieszy się z jego szczęścia. Rozmowę przerywa Priscilla, która woła Germana do zdjęcia. Zostając same w kuchni, Priscilla wyprasza Angie z uroczystości. Gdy Beto śpiewa dla Olgi, ona, pochwalając jego śpiew, przypadkiem zwraca się do niego Ramallo i to przy Ramallo, co prowadzi do nieporozumienia. Olga unika tematu, prosząc Beto, żeby dla niej zaśpiewał. Ramallo też zamierza zaśpiewać dla Olgi, więc on i Beto rywalizują ze sobą, śpiewając dla Olgi. Ludmiła obwinia Naty, że Federico z nią zerwał, mówiąc jej, że ta jej nienawidzi i zazdrości jej. Diego mówi Francesce, że byłoby dla ich obojga lepiej, gdyby ona powiedziała prawdę Violetcie. Francesca tłumaczy Diego, że Violetta ją znienawidzi za kłamanie i że nie wie, co robić. Wszyscy potem tańczą walca. Podczas wspólnego tańca, Leon wyznaje Violetcie, że teraz rozumie to, co ona czuła dwa lata temu, kiedy był z nimi Tomas, i że jest w kropce. To bardzo zaskakuje Violettę, która potem mówi o tym przyjaciółkom. Marotti mówi Ludmile przez telefon, że ona została gwiazdą You-Mix. W tej chwili do Ludmiły przychodzi Federico. Federico mówi Ludmile, że bardzo się co do niej pomylił. Rozmowę przerywa Violetta, która woła Federico na poczęstunek. Ludmiła mówi Violetcie, że to wszystko już jej nie cieszy. Violetta mówi Ludmile, że będzie przy niej i że ona może zobaczyć w niej przyjaciółkę. Angie znajduje Jade zrozpaczoną w parku i próbuje ją pocieszyć. Angie mówi Jade, że trzeba się pogodzić z tym, że German już się związał z inną kobietą. Jade mówi Angie, że to je obie German powinien był wybrać, a nie Priscillę. Angie prosi Matiasa, który przyszedł w trakcie rozmowy, żeby zaopiekował się siostrą. Andres zakochał się w Faustcie i mówi o tym Diego i Broduey'owi, i pyta się chłopaków, czy spodoba się jej. Wiedząc, że Fausta to Francesca, która jest jego dziewczyną, Diego wmawia Andresowi, że Fausta nie jest w jego typie. Mimo to, Andres zamierza zaprosić Faustę na randkę. Milton prosi Angie, by współpracowali razem w przedstawieniu. W tej chwili przychodzi Gregorio, który ma pretensje do Miltona, że bez jego upoważnienia mówi Angie o ich sprawach. Angie mówi Gregorio, że jest gotowa na powrót do Studia, i prosi jego i Miltona, by zadzwonili do niej, jak podejmą decyzję. Leon mówi Gery, jak było na uroczystości. Gery nie jest zadowolona, że Leon był u Violetty. Alex mówi Gery, iż to jasne, że ona podkochuje się w Leonie i chce, by on zapomniał o Violetcie. Mówi także Gery, że powinni porozmawiać o ich wspólnych sprawach. Maxi mówi Federico, że wie o sprawie z Ludmiłą. Federico tłumaczy Maxiemu, że to Ludmiła ma się do wszystkiego przyznać, a jeżeli tak nie będzie, sam wszystko powie Violetcie. Roxy próbuje porozmawiać z Leonem, ale Gregorio jej przerywa, mając do niej pretensje, że nie przyszła na spotkanie. Peter i Mateo nie chcą wystąpić w przedstawieniu z powodu Ludmiły i mają za złe Sebie, że mają problemy w zespole z powodu odejścia Camili. Seba mówi chłopakom, że będzie trudno współpracować z Ludmiłą, ale nie mogą zmarnować tak wielkiej szansy. Maxi pociesza Naty, której jest źle z powodu Ludmiły, i oboje godzą się ze sobą. Maxi mówi Naty o tym, co Federico mu powiedział. Naty zgadza się z Maxim, mówiąc na głos, że Violetcie będzie przykro, jak ona się dowie, że Ludmiła ukradła jej piosenkę, by pokazać ją You-Mix. Roxy i Fausta stoją tuż obok podczas tej rozmowy i słyszą wszystko. Violetta przychodzi do Ludmiły i wścieka się na nią, że ukradła jej piosenkę, by pokazać ją You-Mix. Ludmiła pyta się Violetty, czy ona powie o tym Marottiemu. Violetta mówi, że zrobi to, co powinna zrobić. Andres próbuje zaprosić Faustę na randkę. Przerywa mu Diego, który zabiera Faustę na próbę. W restauracji Matias próbuje pocieszyć Jade i zauważa Nicolasa. Matias wykorzystuje to, że Jade pochyliła się od płaczu, żeby zająć Nicolasowi swoje miejsce. Gdy Jade z płaczem pyta, dlaczego zawsze musi być nieszczęśliwa, Nicolas mówi jej, że szczęście to jest decyzja. Nicolas mówi Jade, że German zostawił za sobą przeszłość i zaczął od nowa, więc ona może zrobić to samo. Chcąc się odpłacić Germanowi, Jade przyjmuje oświadczyny Nicolasa. Marotti podaje Ludmile datę przedstawienia jej piosenki. Ludmiła mówi Marottiemu, że tego samego dnia jest przedstawienie w Studiu i że nie może być w dwóch miejscach naraz. Marotti mówi Ludmile, że ona musi zostawić Studio, jeśli chce być gwiazdą You-Mix. Po tym, jak Diego ją uprzedził, Fausta mówi mu, że Andres nigdy nie zostawi jej w spokoju i że wszystko jest problemem. Diego mówi Faustcie, że pomoże jej w tym. Fausta obejmuje Diega, ale przyłapuje ich Violetta. Kategoria:Sezon 3 Kategoria:Odcinki